Forever This Way
by inmyeyes
Summary: R/T: Sometimes things are so perfect that you don't want them to change. Well, maybe a little change would be good. [IMPROV]


** Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Gilmore Girls; they belong to WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
**Spoilers:** None, I think… although there is a reference to something that happened in "Love, Daisies and Troubadours". :)  
**A.N:** It's Trory and it's pointless. Basically, happy fluff. This was written for the heck of it and to get me out of this minor writing funk I'm stuck in. Read with caution. Heh. (And _yes_, I will be updating IHTBY soon.)  


Written for _Gilmore Girls Improv _at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/gilmoregirlsimprov/  
**Improv: ** nimbus --- jade --- token --- endear  


* * * * *  
**Forever This Way  
by inmyeyes  
**

"Say that you'll stay  
Forever this way  
Forever and forever  
That we'll never have to change  
Don't move  
Don't breathe  
Don't change  
Don't leave  
And promise me  
Say you'll stay  
We'll stay  
This way…"  
- "_This Way_" by Jewel

"Which part are you at?" came the low, husky voice from behind her. 

Rory just grunted, keeping her eyes on the printed words before her. Ignoring the scrape of the chair beside her as it was pulled back and the sound of a body hitting the moulded plastic, she reached for her mug of coffee, took a sip and turned the page of her book. 

"You know," the voice piped up again, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're ignoring me." A pause then, "Lucky for you, I know how much you love me and how you can't think about anything else but me." 

She didn't say anything but continued reading. 

There was a light chuckle before the man next to her leaned forward and grinned. "So… which part are you at?"

Rory's head snapped up and her eyes flickered with irritation. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Tristan leaned back and crossed his arms, his lips curling into a smirk. "Rory," he began, sounding as though he was speaking to a child, "you've read that book a million times."

"So, let's see," Rory said, tapping her fingers against the table. "Not only are you oblivious, but you can't count either." She raised her brow. "I've only read the book four times."

"Only four?" his tone was incredulous. "I'm thinking more along the lines of ten times."

"It's a good book," was her defensive answer. Before he could retort, she went on, "and you interrupted me just when Harry got his Nimbus 2000!"

Tristan put a hand to his heart and cooed, "Aww, and that's a good part too."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Rory narrowed her eyes at him again and inwardly he grinned, fully expecting her to rise to his challenge. Instead, she let out a 'hmph' and picked up her book again. She tried not to laugh when she saw his disgruntled expression, knowing what he had thought would happen. She loved giving him a hard time. 

Barely a second later, she gave a surprised yelp as the book was yanked out of her hands and plopped unceremoniously on the other side of the table. "Hey," she said in mock-indignance, "I-"

"Rory… shut up."

"Don't you tell me to-"

"Hey hey!" Tristan put a hand over her mouth to stop her babbling but just as quickly, he drew his hand away. "Eww, you licked me!"

Rory grinned. "You didn't seem to mind it before."

His eyes widened in disbelief, causing her to laugh. "You did not just say that."

She shrugged. "You've corrupted me."

"Oh really?" he smirked. She thought that he would say more and was prepared to combat his lewd comment but his expression suddenly changed. "I've got something to tell you."

"Okay," she agreed, reaching for her book. "You can tell me while I read." She jumped back as he slapped her hand away. 

"Rory!"

She placed her hands on her lap and tried to look suitably contrite. "Okay, okay. Tell me."

He took a deep breath. "So… we've been-"

"Wait!" she cut in, ignoring the dirty look he threw at her. "Is this gonna be gushy or mushy or sappy or in any way, puke-inducing? 'Cos if it is, then I'm gonna have to-" She caught his look and broke off. "All right, I'll shut up now."

"Thank you. As I was saying…" he reached for her hand and tangled his fingers with hers. "We've-" He saw her biting her lip and sighed. "What now?"

"So, whatever you have to tell me involves holding my hand," she commented. Her eyes brightened as she grinned. "So, it _ is_ gushy and mushy and sappy."

"Will you just let me finish?" came his exasperated answer.

She tried to wipe the smug smile off her face but couldn't. "Sorry," she said, but she sounded anything but sorry. 

"As it would take me way too long to say everything because you're interrupting me every three seconds, I'll just say that I have something for you."

"Aww, c'mon Tristan!" she whined, tugging at his hand. "I wanna hear the gushy, mushy, sappy speech."

"You didn't play nice, so you're not getting it."

She brought their clasped hands up to her lips and place tiny kisses on his knuckles. "Please?"

"Wouldn't wanna make you puke."

Rory leaned forward and lightly kissed the corner of his lips. "Please?"

He tried to hide his smile. "Do you want your gift or not?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course, I do. I love gifts. Especially gifts from you. Especially if it's anything like your last gift." She punctuated her sentence with a wink. 

He chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's nothing like my last gift." He laughed when she started to pout. "Close your eyes."

Rory shut her eyes, a wide smile on her face. "I hope it's good. Oooh, is it jewellery? I wouldn't mind jewellery… unless it's jade. I hate jade. It's like the colour of puke… it's ugly. This better not be jade, DuGrey!"

"If I make my gushy, mushy, sappy speech, will you shut up?" he asked, amused.

"Gladly."

"Rory Gilmore, as a token of my-"

"That does not sound like a gushy, mushy, sappy speech to me," she remarked, opening her eyes a fraction.

"If you don't stop interrupting me-" he warned.

"Okay!" She quickly shut her eyes again. "Sorry. You can gush now."

"Rory, we've been together for a while now."

"I know, somehow you've managed to endear yourself to me," she quipped. 

He laughed. "Yeah, somehow I have." He brushed back a stray strand of hair, his fingers lingering on her cheek. "And you know that I've loved you for a long time."

She gripped his hand tighter. "I love you too."

"So, I was wondering…"

Rory shut her eyes tight, not quite believing that this moment was finally happening. "Hmm…"

Seeing that she was practically holding her breath, Tristan grinned evilly. "I was wondering if you'd…" he paused, letting the tension build. "-go to the PJ Harvey concert with me."

"What?" Rory's eyes snapped open, wide with disbelief. Her heart was hammering in her chest as disappointment almost froze the blood coursing through her system.

A moment later, she registered what she was seeing and her immediate reaction was to hit the back of his head. 

"Owww!" came his exclamation of pain… but he was smiling.

"You ass!" she shrieked, hitting him again. "I can't believe you did that."

"Hey, you don't want to kill me now, do you?" he said, reaching for her left hand. 

"I don't know, I'm feeling quite murderous right now," she replied; but she let him slide the ring onto her finger.

All humour left his face when he leaned his forehead against hers, as he brought their intertwined hands to rest against his heart. "Marry me?"

* * * * *


End file.
